


Return to Sindria

by Wandering_Adventurer



Category: Magi: Adventure of Sinbad (Anime), Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-14 22:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15399279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wandering_Adventurer/pseuds/Wandering_Adventurer
Summary: The Reim Ambassador visits Sindria to undergo a negotiation with the Sindrian King. Little does the Sindrian King know that one of his old friends has returned to him.





	1. Chapter 1

“My lady, we have reached Sindria,” spoke the captain as he came to see her in her chambers. He opened the door and found only her ladies waiting. “Where this the Princess?” 

“Upstairs, captain,” spoke a lady with beautiful red hair and golden eyes.

“Thank you, Ava,” nodded the captain as he closed the door and walked up the stairs. He continued up the stairs and then found the woman clothed in a lilac cloak. The Captain paused, observing the woman as she saw their approach into the island of Sindria. At first, her facial expression was a neutral one but soon he could have sworn that he saw the smallest of smiles creep onto her lips. Though the smile was one that looked reminiscent. “Your Highness..”

The Princess turned to face the captain of the ship. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

He nodded. “It is… That smile of yours… Its full of memories, isn’t it?” 

“Yes… I was here when the King founded this country with his eight generals…”

“Why did you leave?”

“It was my duty, Captain Regulus. I’m sure you could understand. As much as I would have liked to stay here, I couldn’t. I needed to go home for my mother’s funeral…”

Regulus nodded. He had remembered when the Empire mourned for Empress Serenia's death. Lady Scheherazade had even attended the ceremony as the two of them had been close friends since they were young. Scheherazade had been her godmother after all. “The Lady Scheherazade told me about that time. I am still sorry for your loss. The Empress' was a kind woman. They say that you two are quite similar. You are named after her, aren’t you, your Highness?”

“I am…” spoke Serenia. “Though when I traveled I gave myself a different name.”

He smirked. “Oh, did you? Does your fiancée know of it?”

“No, he never bothered to ask. Do you know that my fiancée and I have been engaged for several years; however, we have never met in person. It seems strange,” she mused as she lowered her hood, causing Regulus to become speechless. Beautiful blonde hair with bright blue eyes. He winced, preparing for himself to see a face like her brother’s but when he saw her face, he gaped. Beautiful. She was the very definition of beauty. A goddess. Slightly upturned small nose, ocean colored eyes, cupid bow’s lips, and a slender athletic frame. 

“It is strange but your fiancé is a very lucky man.”

Serena smiled. “Kind words… I wish I knew more of his personality and what he likes instead of his title and deeds.”

“Do you think you love him?”

“Do you think someone like me could ever consider love in marriage?” she retorted causing the captain’s face to fall. She froze, wondering what he must have thought of her words. “I apologize those words were rather harsh…”

Regulus shook his head. “No… I just suppose I never thought of it like that.”

She shrugged her shoulders as they neared the docks. “Most people don’t.”

“If you could marry for love, who would it be?” he asked, intrigued by the idea.

Serenia froze at such a personal question. “I… I don’t know…. It’s a rather personal question, Captain Regulus,” she spoke with a small grin. “Though I suppose if I had followed my heart, I probably would have stayed here and been married years ago.” She turned her gaze back towards Sindria and felt her heart beating so quickly that she felt her hands and knees begin to give in. She was excited yet terrified of returning here. She had loved Sindria and its people but her last memory of the place. The way that Ja’far, Hinahoho, and Drakon had looked at her…. The way the King had too…. She couldn’t bring herself to replay that memory. Biting her lip, she glanced back towards Reim, wondering why Scheherazade had compelled her to go to Sindria? Danger, the Mag had told her. Her life was in danger if she did not address the feelings within her heart and leave them behind. 

Regulus; however, had heard a few rumors about assination attempts on the princess by some in the royal family which is why Scheherazade had sent her to accompany the ambassador on this trip to Sindria. The ambassador had selected a private group whom all had been interrogated by the magi. They were all being watched.


	2. Chapter 2

Serenia had lifted her hood as they came in to dock. She needed to stay on her guard and hide her identity as much as she could at first. So she continued to cover her golden hair. 

Their grand vessel had docked at the port and a handful of guards had approached them as they began to unload. Serenia's eyes widened when she saw a familiar silver haired man instructing the group where to go. Ambassador Leo led the way. Leo had instructed Serenia several times on the customs which had not been necessary as she knew Sindria better than any of their comrades. She remained pleasant and listened to his long lectures with a small smile on her lips. Twenty minutes later, they met Serenia's old friend and the gaggle of guards who would be their escort to the palace. "Ambassador Ja'far."

"Ambassador Leo, welcome to Sindria. I shall try to assist as much as I can. The King awaits you..." He paused when he saw Serenia. Well he thought it was her; however, he paused and then continued. "Shall we walk?"

Regulus sighed. "Walk we must." He shook his head as if he were disappointed by the whole notion.

Serenia smirked. "What? Upset we have to walk now?"

The Captain chuckled. "Easy, m'lady. I'm an old man by your standards."

"You're hardly past thirty, Captain Regulus," chuckled Serenia.

"Old man practically." 

She smiled and the two continued up the hill, following Ja'far and Leo's lead. It took all her might to continue restraining herself from striking up a conversation with dear Ja'far. Unfair. She would have to play it safe until she got into the castle, of course. 

When they reached the market distract, Serenia's jaw dropped. It had changed so much. The streets were vibrant and jam-packed with people bantering and bartering with each other. Beautiful. It was exactly how Sin managed it. She began walking and took a few steps to the right until she bumped into someone. "Apologies," she said as she glanced up and found a man dressed decadently in jewels paired with long purple hair and.... a crown? Handsome. Sinbad? She froze when she saw him...

"Yes, it is, I. King of the Seven Seas. Sinbad," proclaimed the man in a voice that was not Sin's. It was an actor dressed like her dear friend. "You can come see my performance at the grand theatre this evening. Learn my adventures with my friends and my woes in love." His eyes were too dark. They weren't as gold as the sand in Partevia. 

Another man appeared. This one was dressed in similar robes to Ja'far and almost looked like the shrewd advisor save his nose was too long and too pointy. "That is true." Though his Ja'far impression was surprisingly spot on. "Tonight we will be portraying the founding of Sindria featuring the beautiful Selene before she became very ill and passed away, causing our poor King to harden his heart." She froze slightly at those words. Hardened the King's heart? Her death? Did they all think she was dead? 

"Though my lady, will you play our Selene? We are in need of someone exquisitely beautiful and you fit the build. Your hair and eyes.... Though you may be too thin to play her...."

Regulus took a step towards Serenia and cast a hand in front of her. "We mean no trouble gents. I'm sure my lady would like to play with you all but we must follow our Lord Ambassador."

The actors sighed and nodded, understanding that the two of them had a job to do. The gentleman playing Sinbad stopped Serenia briefly with a tap on her arm. "If you change our mind pretty lady, we'll be at the palace tonight," he offered her a single rose and then left with his whistling troupe.

"I can hit them, my Lady, for being so cheeky..." muttered Regulus and turned his gaze to find a woman shaking her head.

"There is no need." Serenia glanced down at the rose. "It is a pretty flower. That's all it is. A kind but hopeless gesture. I suppose that's what fancying someone is like...." She glanced over at Regulus as they continued to walk behind the Ambassadors. "Do you have a sweetheart?" she asked.

Regulus was startled by such a question. "A sweetheart?" he repeated and turned red. "I.... I..." He paused in his steps causing Serenia to pause too. "I do... She's far away... but she's been promised to marry someone else. I do not come from a family with money so I, too, cannot marry for love."

"Unless your station is raised.." she spoke and received a nod as a response. She continued glancing at her rose as they walked further and further up the hill until the palace came into view. Sandstone walls, beautiful stained glass windows, gold accents, gardens too.... This must have been paradise. She stopped in her tracks once again and glanced upon the magnificence of this palace. It was incredible exactly like Sinbad's drawing that he had made in a tavern in Reim all those years ago. She touched the leather necklace around her neck. "Or unless you marry the King of Sindria..."

Regulus, too, was gaping. At Serenia's comment, he chuckled. "I daresay I'm not his type." He noticed how Serenia reached for the plain necklace around her neck. He didn't know why she did that so often. Perhaps it was something comforting. However, the necklace's pendant or jewel... He had never seen before.

"We'll just have to find you the right dress."

"Easy now there, my lady..." smirked Regulus as they followed the group into the gates of the palace to meet the King.


	3. Chapter 3

The Sindrian guests were shown to their rooms promptly and were given time to unwind and change before meeting the King. Once changed, the delegation from Reim met in Ambassador's Leo chambers. The first to arrive to Leo's chambers was Regulus for he didn't need much time to get ready. He had bathed, shined his shoes, and changed his clothes. A relatively quick change. Clearing his throat, he knocked on the Ambassador's door and was informed to enter. 

"Ah Captain Regulus," he offered with a smile before insisting that Regulus take a seat. "Do take a seat. We have walked quite a bit today after that long journey."

"Thank you, Ambassador." Regulus took a seat and remained silent for a moment before the curiosity got the better of him. What the actors had been saying had intrigued him.... And was Serenia's other name Selene? Her travel name...? Perhaps... Or maybe the fans had gotten it all wrong. "Ambassador Leo, did you hear what the actors asked Serenia? Does the King believe that she is dead...?" he asked 

The Ambassador nodded. "Ah so you did hear that... Yes... I did hear the questions but I do not believe the King thinks that she is dead. I'm certain that he knows that she is engaged to someone else and that she is in his company this evening."

Regulus looked surprised by those facts.

"Don't look so surprised. The King of Sindria is both lavish and kind but he is also extremely cunning. Knowing his character, I'm certain to say that he'll be working on trying to get Serenia back. I'm sure Scheherazade knows this... I'm certain that's why she sent Serenia with us. She'll be our key in gaining Sindria's support against the Kou Empire."

"Against the Kou? Isn't Serenia engaged to one of the Princes?"

Leo nodded. "She is indeed but our intelligence suggests that the Kou were planning on destroying us regardless of Serenia's marriage to the Kou Prince." He frowned. "We're playing at a dangerous game, Regulus.. we must be mindful of our actions and our words..." There was a knock that interrupted Leo. "Speaking of which, we must return to more idle chatter. Understood?" A nod was received as a response and thus, Leo encouraged the individual to enter. The doors opened, revealing a beautifully dressed Serenia. She looked well-rested and her hair was not covered by a veil. "My Princess..." he got to one knee and Regulus followed suit. "You look like the goddess Venus herself."

"Hardly. Your words are kind, Leo, but too flattering. I could never measure to Venus' beauty but I appreciate the words. Please stand. We do not need to be so formal especially after such a long journey," she spoke and closed the door behind her. She stepped further into the room and lowered her voice. "Do we have a plan? Should I...?"

Leo shook his head. "No plan, my dear. Leave it all to me. Regulus will be guarding us, I shall be negotiating with the King and his generals, and you... You my dear will enjoy."

"But Leo what if he recognizes me... He'll be upset... I'll ruin the whole journey."

"Oh I doubt that he would be upset to see you..." 

Serenia looked away. 

"What is it? Are you upset to see him?"

"It isn't like that..." Her shoulders slumped. "It's... what... what if he's fallen in love with someone else? What...?"

"Dear Princess, I thought you said you had no feelings for him..."

She sighed. "You're right. I do not.... Not currently," she lied. "Though... Even without my feelings, it will be difficult to see him with someone else... but..." She paused. "If he's happy, then I can accept it."

"Now you're thinking! Be graceful, my lady. We do have to face scary moments in our lives that we may not be uncomfortable with... Life was never meant to be merely comfortable. Life is a journey of experiences that we must embrace."

Regulus watched as Leo led the Princess out of the chambers and followed behind them, wondering what sort of drama awaited them at the feast. He walked a few steps behind them, keeping an eye out for spies, but could not find any. He, unfortunately, failed to realize that the King had been watching them leave the chamber. 

"Sinbad..." whispered a voice. Ja'far had appeared and watched as his King's eyes were fixed upon Serenia's figure walking away. "Sin.... We have to catch up to them."

"She's here..." he spoke calmly, covering his numbness or perhaps displaying it more by speaking so evenly. "I cannot believe she's returned..." Sinbad blinked his eyes, trying his best to rid tears of happiness at the thought of seeing a dear friend and the person he loved most. She was still engaged to the Kou Prince though that was the latest rumor he had heard. She had returned to him but she was taken. Oh how fate could be so cruel.

Ja'far smiled. "I can't believe it either." He placed a cool hand on Sin's shoulder. "We ought to return to the throne room. I'm afraid Hinahoho can only stall so much."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning line of the chapter is essentially this ---> http://media.tumblr.com/f286f9cbdee0b300cc61f60e141bec97/tumblr_inline_ml7b85g05l1qz4rgp.gif
> 
> haha enjoy!

Somehow Sin and Ja'far were able to sneak back into the throne room just in time. By all logical explanation, they probably shouldn't have been able to make it back but thanks to the secret tunnels in the castle, they were able to beat the Reim delegation there. Success was theirs! Sinbad straightened his robes and took a quick look in the nearest stained glass window (hey, a guy had to look presentable in front of an ex, y'know?) before taking a seat in his throne. Ja'far straightened his posture and then relaxed, standing proudly next to the King. There was a knock on the door. Sinbad nodded at Ja'far and Ja'far called for the door to be opened. 

"Presenting the Royal Reim delegation. Captain Regulus, Ambassador Leo Callus, and the..." The guard looked surprised to be reading her name even. The pause gave rise to Sinbad's heart pounding in anticipation. "Princess Serenia of the Reim Empire." The guard's eyes softened when he watched the Princess walk through the doors. Sinbad found himself standing. He never stood in the audience chamber. Despite knowing and already seeing her from afar, seeing her in person and in front of him was entirely different. He smiled when their eyes met. He noted her hesitant smile which grew bigger the closer she walked.

He took a few steps down from the dais and met her halfway. It took all of his might and determination to not cup her cheek and not press his lips against her smooth, smooth forehead. "Ambassador Leo Callus and Captain Regulus, welcome to Sindria...." he said, nodding to them first, before turning to his old friend. "Your Highness Princess Serenia...." he spoke but was interrupted by arms wrapping around him. Had she just? The whole room seemed to freeze by her familiar actions. He smiled softly and returned her hug, remembering the final words that they had spoken when she boarded the vessel back to Reim. 

_It had been a day that he would never forget. She boarded the vessel and was halfway up the plank when he reached out to grab her hand. He had run after her and then kissed her passionately in front of the whole crowd. 'Stay with me..... Please.. .Serenia... Let us have our life here... Together'. The look that she had given him was so sad. 'If only I could, Sin.... I must return home.... My mother...' He paused and had turned his gaze to his feet until he felt a gentle hand tilt his chin so that he would look at her. 'Sin....' He then pulled her closely to his chest. 'When you return to me, I will never let you go. Never. I will hold you like this as long as I live.' He felt her body shake with a terrible sob, knowing full well how torn she must have felt between her duty and him. In that moment, he released her. 'Know that I will always love you and that Sindria will always be your home. I am here. Always. For you.' And he would be there to welcome her home._

And this... This was the day that he welcomed her home. He had vowed to be the first one to hug or embrace her but she had beaten him to it. "Welcome home," he whispered and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to her chest. Serenia smiled, she could hear his heart beating furiously as he held her. He shared a glance with Ja'far which made Ja'far nod. He knew what he had to do. He had to make sure that no one in this room spoke of this moment. Sinbad took a step back, unsure of how to proceed with the whole matter. He had been thrown off thanks to Serenia's embrace. 

Clever Ja'far intervened and ushered Captain Regulus and the Ambassador to a different room. The guards left the chamber, leaving Sinbad and Serenia alone.

"Sin..." spoke Serenia but was silence by her raising an index finger to her lips. She paused and then felt his hands gently cup her cheek. He leaned closer to her and then was about to kiss her when she, at the last moment, pulled away... "Sin... I am engaged..."

He sighed. "I know... but..." He glanced down at her. "Do you love him?"

"Love.... I...."

"Does he make you feel crazy? If you didn't have him by your side that you would perish...? That every day without him is misery...." he asked leaning closer to her again.

Serenia lifted her guard, shaking her head, and then met him halfway. Their lips touched gently and Sinbad knew the answer. He knew how she felt about him. She knew how he felt about her. "No..." she spoke. "My heart... I had given it away a long time ago and the person had never given it back...."

"That was an equivalent exchange... A heart for a heart...." He pursed his lips. "I don't think returns or exchanges can be accepted."

She chuckled. 

"Welcome home, Serenia.... I can't believe you're here...." he spoke breathlessly, pulling her into a hug. They had so much to catch up on.

"Me either, Sin.... I have so much to tell you..."

Sin smiled and glanced down at her. "I have plenty of time to listen."


End file.
